Heretofore oxime containing silicon compounds have been prepared by reacting silicon compounds having Si-halogen bonds with oximes, preferably in the presence of acid acceptors, such as triethylamine, pyridine, alpha-picoline or mixtures thereof. (See U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,738.)
In comparison to the process described in the above cited patent, the process of this invention has certain advantages. For example, the reaction proceeds at a rapid rate and excellent yields of desired product are obtained in the absence of expensive acid acceptors.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a process for preparing oxime containing silicon compounds. Another object of this invention is to provide a process for preparing oxime containing silicon compounds in the absence of acid acceptors. A further object of this invention is to provide a process for preparing oxime containing silicon compounds by reacting oximes with silicon compounds having at least three nitrogen atoms bonded to the same silicon atom through Si--N bonding per molecule.